permafandomcom-20200213-history
Crafting
Certain perks allow you to craft various items. Currently this is mostly a copy/paste of what's in the documentation, some additional info has been added that was missing from some descriptions. Will also split it into separate pages for each skill so you don't have to scan through the pile of Alchemy stuff to find the Animunculi info. Alchemy Adhesive Explosives 1- Unlocks "Adhesive Explosive" recipe at the cooking pot. "Adhesive Explosives" act as poison that deals 1 damage per second over 15 seconds. Once the effect finishes, one of three effects occur: 1) If the target is not engaged in combat, it instantly dies. 2) If the target is engaged in combat and not a dragon, it takes 25% of its base Health as damage. 3) If the target ie engaged in combat and a dragon, it takes 10% of its base Health as damage. Additionally, a non-elemental explosion triggers around the target. The explosion deals 30 damage within a 20 feet radius and ragdolls. Ingredients for 1 Adhesive Explosive: 1 Ale, 1 Dwarven Oil, 1 Fire Salt, 2 Death Bell Unlocks "Timebomb" recipe at the forge. Ingredients for 10 Timebomb Arrows: 1 Ale, 1 Charcoal, 1 Ale, 2 Torchbug Thorax, 20 Arrows Ingredients for 12 Timebomb Arrows: 1 Ale, 1 Charcoal, 1 Ale, 2 Torchbug Thorax, 20 Arrows, rank 1 Skilled Enhancer perk Ingredients for 14 Timebomb Arrows: 1 Ale, 1 Charcoal, 1 Ale, 2 Torchbug Thorax, 20 Arrows, rank 2 Skilled Enhancer perk Fuse 1- Unlocks the "Explosive" missile enhancement at the forge. Arrows and Bolts enhanced with explosives cause an explosion on impact that deals 60 non-elemental damage within a 150 unit radius and ragdolls. Ingredients for 10 Explosive Arrows: 1 Ale, 1 Torchbug Thorax, 20 Arrows Ingredients for 12 Explosive Arrows: 1 Ale, 1 Torchbug Thorax, 20 Arrows, rank 1 Skilled Enhancer perk Ingredients for 14 Explosive Arrows: 1 Ale, 1 Torchbug Thorax, 20 Arrows, rank 2 Skilled Enhancer perk Advanced Eplosives 1- Unlocks the "Timebomb" missile enhancement at the forge. Arrows and Bolts enhanced with timebombs cause a non-elemental explosion 4 seconds after their impact on a non-living surface that deals 120 non-elemental damage within a 150 unit radius and ragdolls. Unlocks the "Explosive" bear trap enhancement at the forge. Explosive bear traps detonate when triggered and are destroyed. They deal 60 non-elemental damage within a 30 feet radius and ragdoll. Ingredients for a "Bear Trap - Explosive": 1 Bear Trap, 2 Ale, 3 Firefly Thorax Ingredients for 10 Timebomb Arrows: 1 Charcoal, 1 Ale, 1 Torchbug Thorax, 20 Arrows Ingredients for 12 Timebomb Arrows: 1 Charcoal, 1 Ale, 1 Torchbug Thorax, 20 Arrows, rank 1 Skilled Enhancer perk Ingredients for 14 Timebomb Arrows: 1 Charcoal, 1 Ale, 1 Torchbug Thorax, 20 Arrows, rank 2 Skilled Enhancer perk Field Alchemy You can use crafted or bought alembics from your inventory to do alchemy anywhere. Unlocks craftable alembics at the forge. Ingredients for "Alembic": 1 gold ingot, 1 steel ingot, two malachite, two silver ingot Poison Burst 1- Unlocks the "Poisoned" missile enhancement at the forge. Poisoned arrows deal 3 damage per second over 30 seconds to all targets within a 150 unit radius. Unlocks the recipes for "Bear Trap Paralysis Flask", "Bear Trap Poison Flask" and "Spikes Poison Flask" at the cooking pot. These items may be used from the inventory to modify at least two (before "Skilled Enhancer") traps per use. If you have less traps than the maximum number of traps you may poison at once, all poisonable traps will be poisoned. "Bear Trap Paralysis Flask" turns regular Bear Traps into "Bear Trap - Paralysis". When triggered, this traps staggers all targets within a 18 feet radius and paralyses everyone within a 12 feet radius for 4 seconds. "Bear Trap Poison Flask" turns regular Bear Traps into "Bear Trap - Poison". When triggered, this trap deals poison damage to everyone within a 25 feet radius. The poison damage dealt is 10 * (1+(ALCHEMY_SKILL/100)) per second for 1 seconds. "Spikes Poison Flask" turns regular Spikes into "Spikes - Poison". When triggered, this spike deals just the same amount of damage as "Bear Trap - Poison", but it has no area of effect. However, spike traps can be triggered multiple times. When picked up, poisoned traps lose their poison and turn into regular traps. Ingredients for "Bear Trap Poison Flask": 1 Ale, 1 Torch, 2 Firefly Thorax, 2 Death Bell Ingredients for "Bear Trap Paralysis Flask": 1 Ale, 2 Firefly Thorax, 2 Imp Stool, 2 Death Bell Ingredients for "Spikes Poison Flask": 1 Ale, 1 Jazbay Grapes, 2 Firefly Thorax, 2 Mora Tapinella Ingredients for 10 Poisoned Arrows: 1 Deathbell, 20 Arrows Ingredients for 12 Poisoned Arrows: 1 Deathbell, 20 Arrows, rank 1 Skilled Enhancer perk Ingredients for 14 Poisoned Arrows: 1 Deathbell, 20 Arrows, rank 2 Skilled Enhancer perk Elemental Bombard 1- Unlocks the "Fire", "Frost" and "Shock" missile enhancements at the forge. Arrows and bolts enhanced with elements deal 30 points of elemental damage on impact within a 20 feet radius. Ingredients for 10 Elemental Arrows: 1 Fire Salts, 20 Arrows Ingredients for 12 Elemental Arrows: 1 Fire Salts, 20 Arrows, rank 1 Skilled Enhancer perk Ingredients for 14 Elemental Arrows: 1 Fire Salts, 20 Arrows, rank 2 Skilled Enhancer perk Elemental Burst 1- Unlocks the "Fire", "Frost" and "Shock" bear trap enhancements at the forge. Unlocks recipes for "Chill Paste", "Thunder Paste" and "Flame Paste" at the cooking pot. Bear traps enhanced with elements deal 5 points of elemental damage per second for 5 second to every target within a 25 feet radius. Elemental traps have a 30% chance to break when triggered. Paste items act as poisons that deal elemental damage. Flame Paste deals 5 fire damage per second for 6 seconds, Chill Paste deals 5 frost damage to Health and Stamina per second for 6 seconds, and Thunder Paste deals 5 shock damage to Health and Magicka per second for 6 seconds. Ingredients for a "Bear Trap - Fire": 1 Bear Trap, 1 Ale, 2 Fire Salts, 4 Firefly Thorax Ingredients for a "Bear Trap - Frost": 1 Bear Trap, 1 Ale, 2 Frost Salts, 4 Firefly Thorax Ingredients for a "Bear Trap - Shock": 1 Bear Trap, 1 Ale, 2 Void Salts, 4 Firefly Thorax Ingredients for 2 "Flame Paste": 2 Fire salts, 1 Ale, 2 Bone Meal, 1 Silverside Perch Ingredients for 2 "Chill Paste": 2 Frost salts, 1 Ale, 2 Bone Meal, 1 Abecean Longfin Ingredients for 2 "Thunder Paste": 2 Void salts, 1 Ale, 2 Bone Meal, 1 River Betty Poison Armor 1- Unlocks the recipe for "Poison Phial" and grants the toggleable ability "Poison Armor". While "Poison Armor" is active and while you have Poison Phials in your inventory, each incoming melee hit, blocked or not, consumes a Poison Phial from your inventory and deals 10 * (1+(ALCHEMY_SKILL/100)) poison damage to the attacker. Ingredients for 5 "Poison Phial": 1 Ale, 1 Death Bell, 2 Bone Meal, 2 Orange Dartwing Ranged Weaponry Advanced Missilecraft 1- Unlocks "strong" and "strongest" bolt variants for crafting. These bolts deal more damage than regular bolts. 2- Unlocks "barbed" bolt enhancement. "Barbed" bolts deal 5 bleeding damage per second and slow the targets down by 20% for 6 seconds. Explosion has a 60 unit radius. Aspiring Engineer 1- Unlocks "recurve" crossbow modification. "Recurve" crossbows deal additional damage. Unlocks crafting recipe for "Crossbow Modification Kit" at the forge. Crossbow Modification Kits are used as ingredients for crossbow enhancements. Ingredients for one Crossbow Modification Kit: 3 iron ingot, 2 steel ingot, 5 lockpick, 1 dwemer cog. 2- Unlocks "lightweight" crossbow modification. Lightweight crossbows have their weight reduced by 30% and fire 10% faster. Proficient Engineer 1- Unlocks "Arbalest" crossbow modification. "Arbalest" crossbows deal 50% more damage against blocking targets and have their weight increased by 20%. 2- Unlocks "silenced" crossbow modification. "Silenced" crossbows have their sneak damage multiplier increased by 0.5, but fire 15% slower. Crossbow Technician 1- Can put two crossbow modifications on a single crossbow. Smithing Armorer 1- Can re-forge any craftable armor whose material perk you have into a more lightweight version with slightly better stats. Reforged armor has -30% weight and +15% armor value. Weaponsmith 1- Can re-forge any craftable weapon whose material perk you have into a more lightweight version with slightly better stats. Reforged weapons have -30% weight, +10% attack speed and +10% damage. Reforging takes place at the forge and requires two units of the ingredient you'd need when tempering the weapon. Reforging recipes don't show up unless you actually have a reforgable weapon in your inventory. Material: Refined Silver 1- Unlocks crafting and tempering recipes for refined silver weapons. Mastery: Warforged 1- Allows you to craft reforged gear into warforged gear at the forge. Warforged gear has considerably better stats than regular gear, but can not be enchanted. While using a warforged weapon, attacks consume no stamina. While wearing at least four pieces of warforged armor of any material combination, you gain all armor bonuses from all material perks you know. Animunculi Where. The fuck. Do you craft these!? 1- Unlocks crafting recipe for Container - Dwarven Spider. Ingredients: 1 lesser soul gem, 2 dwarven cogs, 2 dwarven oil, 3 dwarven metal ingot 2- Unlocks crafting recipes for Container - Dwarven Sphere and Container - Dwarven Ballista. Ingredients - Dwarven Sphere: 1 common soul gem, 2 dwarven cogs, 3 dwarven oil, 4 dwarven metal ingot. Ingredients - Dwarven Ballista: 1 common soul gem, 4 dwarven cogs, 1 Large Dwemer Strut, 4 dwarven metal ingot 3- Unlocks crafting recipes for Container - Frost Centurion, Container - Fire Centurion and Container - Steam Centurion. Ingredients - Frost Centurion: 1 grand soul gem, 1 dwarven centurion core, 3 frost salt, 12 dwarven metal ingot. Ingredients - Fire Centurion: 1 grand soul gem, 1 dwarven centurion core, 4 fire salt, 12 dwarven metal ingot. Ingredients - Steam Centurion: 1 grand soul gem, 1 dwarven centurion core, 6 dwarven gyro, 12 dwarven metal ingot. When dropped from the inventory, these items spawn a permanent Dwarven companion. When activated, you can collect the companion again again. Repair Unit 1- Unlocks recipe for "Container - Dwarven Medi Spider". Dwarven Medi Spiders are bulkier and larger than regular Dwarven Spiders, and heal mechanical allies automatically while they're nearby. Hunting Grounds 1- Unlocks "Bear Trap" crafting recipe at forges. Grants lesser power "Place Trap". "Place Trap" opens up a menu that allows you to select a trap to be placed at the point you aimed at. Has a range of 10 feet. If you prefer to manually place traps by dropping them from your inventory - that's still possible. 2- Unlocks "Spikes" crafting recipe at forges. Spikes can be triggered multiple times, but they cannot be collected again after they were placed. Bear trap base damage is 60. Spikes base damage is 30. Both traps' damage is affected by the target's armor value. Enchanting Basic Scripture 1- Can use an enchanter's quill from your inventory to craft certain scrolls of Novice and Apprentice level spells. Crafting a scroll requires ink and paper rolls. Unlocks recipe for "Enchanter's Quill". All enchantments are 4% stronger. Enchanter's quill can be crafted at the forge. Ingredients for one enchanter's quill: 1 quill, 1 empty common soul gem, 2 silver ingot Advanced Scripture 1- Can use a quill from your inventory to craft certain scrolls of Adept level spells. All enchantments are 4% stronger. Crafting a scroll requires ink and paper rolls. Elaborate Scripture 1- Can use a quill from your inventory to craft certain scrolls of Expert level spells. All enchantments are 4% stronger. Crafting a scroll requires ink and paper rolls. Sage's Scripture 1- Can use a quill from your inventory to craft certain scrolls of Master level spells. All enchantments are 4% stronger. Crafting a scroll requires ink and paper rolls. Wayfarer Gatherer If you also have Leather Smithing, quality leather and quality leather strips can be used to create quality variants of all craftable armor that has the material leather. Quality leather armor variants provide 30% more armor, are 10% lighter and 150% more expensive than their basic counterparts. Quality leather armor needs the same crafting materials as the regular variants, with all regular leather/leather strips replaced by their quality counterparts. The recipe will only show up if you have the Material: Leather perk, at least one quality leather (should the recipe need it) and at least one quality leather strip (should the recipe it need). Camouflage Tincture Unlocks recipe for "Camouflage Tincture". While outside, under the effect of "Camouflage Tincture", not attacking and in an area with light level <= 55, stand still for 2 seconds to turn invisible. One Camouflage Tincture lasts 10 minutes. Ingredients for one "Camouflage Tincture": 5 Thistle Branch, 5 Tundra Cotton, 2 Hawk Feathers, 1 Alto Wine Sneak Thief's Toolbox 1- Unlock rope, lightsource, noisemaker arrow creafting recipes at forges. 2- Unlock rope, lightsource, noisemaker, oil, fire, water arrow creafting recipes at forges. Ingredients for 10 Arrows: 1 Leather Strips, 1 Torchbug Thorax, 20 Arrows Ingredients for 12 Arrows: 1 Leather Strips, 1 Torchbug Thorax, 20 Arrows, rank 1 Skilled Enhancer perk Ingredients for 14 Arrows: 1 Leather Strips, 1 Torchbug Thorax, 20 Arrows, rank 2 Skilled Enhancer perk Dexterity Inventor 1- Unlocks recipes for "Finger Trap" and "Semiconductive Device" at the forge. When a Finger Trap is placed on a NPC via reverse pickpocketing, the NPC has a 30% chance to be staggered once he starts attacking. If this effect kicks in, the Finger Trap has a 50% chance to break. When placed on a dwemer machine via reverse pickpocketing, the Semiconductive Device completely disables the device for 10 seconds once it starts moving, and is consumed in the process. Recipe for 1 Finger Trap: 1 lockpick, 1 leather strip, 1 steel ingot Recipe for 1 Semiconductive Device: 1 iron ingot, 1 void salts 2- Unlocks recipe for "Tripwire Bond" at the tanning rack. Unlocks recipe for "Spike Powder" at the forge. When a Tripwire Bond is placed on a NPC via reverse pickpocketing, the NPC will stumble as soon as he starts moving. Has a 70% chance of breaking when this effect kicks in. Whenever the NPC with spike powder in his inventory initiates an attack, he loses 5% of his current Health. The placed spike powder is consumed as soon as the first attack is initiated. Note that a single Spike Powder lasts until the target dies. Recipe for 1 Tripwire Bond: 1 linen wrap, 2 leather strip Recipe for 1 Spike Powder: 1 iron ingot, 1 bone meal 3- Unlocks recipes for "Spellbomb" and "Oil Container" at the forge. When a Spellbomb is placed on a NPC via reverse pickpicketing, the NPC will be struck to the ground and lose half of his current Magicka as soon as he casts a spell. Consumed when triggered. As soon as an Oil Container is placed on a NPC via reverse pickpocketing, the NPC will continuously leave oil puddles behind. Oil puddles explode when hit with fire. If the NPC dies, the effect finishes. If the NPC is hit with a fire spell or explosion, the effect terminates and causes an instant explosion. Consumed instantly when placed. Recipe for 1 Spellbomb: 1 lesser or common soul gem, 1 ale, 1 torch Recipe for 1 Oil Container: 1 empty wine bottle, 2 dwarven oil Rules for all "Inventor" gadgets: Applying multiple of one type does not "stack". Adding five Finger Traps will only count as one when determining the stagger chance. If one finger trap breaks, the remaining ones will not have any effect. You may collect them again and use them on another target. However, multiple different gadgets placed on one actor do stack.